Sinful Dreams
by nightday4647
Summary: Delic has just come home from a long day at work to find a sleeping Hibiya. But Hibiya has more things in mind that sleeping. DelHibi Yaoi Oneshot.


**So this is basically smut with no plot whatsoever, but oh well. The inspiration just hit me in the face. **

* * *

Delic stumbled in from work into their midsized apartment. Yes you heard right. Their. Delic had finally convinced his small, arrogant, sadistic, whiny, beautiful, sexy, adorable lover to move in with him. His lover was none other than Hibiya Orihara who was currently fast asleep in their bed. Delic rolled the thought around in his head. Their. He was still in awe of the small, raven-haired male who was the only person that had ever convinced the insatiable Delic Heiwajima to even remotely settle down. He was seriously in love with this man.

Delic stared lovingly down at Hibiya while he got undressed for bed. He quietly slipped under the covers and listened to the smaller male's heavy breathing. Unknown to him, however, Hibiya had been waiting for Delic to get home all evening, his untended erection throbbing. He had held off, wanting Delic to be the one to make him come undone and he'd be damned if his prize was going to be taken away from him by something as remedial as sleep. Hibiya moaned softly, still pretending to be asleep, knowing that it was a surefire way to turn his lover on. He immediately felt Delic place a soothing hand in his hair trying to comfort his dreaming Hibiya. The smaller male figured that he had no way of knowing if Hibiya was having a nightmare or a more pleasant dream. He smirked and decided to give the blonde a hint.

Still pretending to be asleep, Hibiya rolled over slowly and brushed his uncovered erection against the host's leg. He felt rather than heard Delic's deep growl reverberate through his chest. He moaned again and drew his body closer the heat of the blonde, starting to rut sensually against his leg, his stomach rubbing against Delic's rapidly growing erection. He felt the massive cock twitch with the teasing stimulation. The blonde's grip in his hair tightened and his head was pushed back so that Delic could plant a kiss on those soft lips. Hibiya pretended to wake slowly, moaning against the blonde's heated lips.

"Goddamn Hibiya. You can even entice me in your sleep," the blonde murmured against his lips. Hibiya replied by wrapping his hands around his lover's cock, smearing precum around the head. Delic growled and slammed their mouths back together, his teeth nipping on the raven's lower lip asking, no, _pleading_ for entrance. Hibiya smirked and denied causing the larger male to tighten that hand in his hair in frustration. The younger male switched their positions and loomed over Delic, grinning mischievously. That hand continued to pump Delic slowly, more teasing than anything. _I will make this commoner feel the pain of having to wait like I had to. It's his fault for having a job that has such demanding hours_ Hibiya reasoned to himself. _He deserves it._

Delic started writhing under his lovers caresses. They felt so good but they were not enough. He wanted to feel velvety walls clenching down on his need. He wanted to breathe in Hibiya's moans and screams. He just wanted Hibiya, all of Hibiya. He wanted to crush their bodies together until they were one person, one spirit. But that couldn't happen if Hibiya did quit this goddamned teasing!

"P-please..oh goddamn..Hibiya! No more teasing!" Delic pleaded.

The smaller male looked into his lover's desperate magenta eyes. "Hmmm. I suppose you have had enough punishment commoner. But first you must plead to me. Worship me. I want to hear you beg for what you want!"

Fuck he loved when Hibiya got like this. It had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Oh please Hibiya-sama! I want to feel your tongue swirl around my cock. I want to feel your hot walls surround me! Hibiya-sama I-"

"Enough!" Hibiya moaned as he slammed his mouth onto Delic's, this time allowing him access to explore at his leisure. Delic swallowed every moan that Hibiya offered to him. When they parted for air, the smaller male slowly moved down his body, lavishing every area with kissing, licks, and bites, paying special attention to Delic's nipples. He continued on his path until he got to that massive erection. Oh how the sight of it made his mouth water. He softly blew on the head before leaning down to lap at the precum that had pooled there. His tongue slowly swirled around the head before he slackened his jaw and deep throated as much of Delic as he could. He bobbed his head a few times before coming up to suck and lap at the head. He could hear Delic's moans and grunts and he took that length back into his mouth while he locked his golden eyes with his lover's magenta ones.

Delic could feel himself growing closer with every suck of that sinful mouth, but when he saw those passionate eyes lock with his, he lost it, spurting deep into Hibiya's waiting mouth. "Delicious!~" Hibiya said sensuously. "Now hurry up and prep me Delic. I don't think I can wait much longer."

Delic wasted no time in doing just that. He could feel his cock twitch back to life as Hibiya turned around on hands and knees displaying that glorious entrance for his viewing pleasure. The blonde quickly grabbed the lube off the night stand and coated three of his fingers in it. He kneaded Hibiya's ass somewhat roughly before pulling those cheeks apart and rubbing one of his fingers against that hole, enticing a moan out of the raven. He quickly pushed in and felt those hot walls clamp down on him. He thought he might burst just from the sensation. He thrust that finger a few times before slipping another digit in. This time he allowed Hibiya to get adjusted to the intrusion before continuing his administrations. Hibiya was still so tight after countless sex marathons shared between the two. "Fuck Hibiya!"

"Mmmm Delic. Take me already," the raven moaned.

Delic quickly pulled his fingers out before lining his cock up with Hibiya's eager entrance. He quickly buried himself to the hilt and waited for Hibiya to get accustomed to the feeling. When he felt Hibiya start to push himself back onto the blonde, Delic began to move setting a hard, rapid pace. Both males moaned at the feeling of being reunited at last. The sound of skin slapping against skin provided background noise to accompany the sounds being made by the two men.

"Oh fuuuucckk Delic!" Hibiya screamed as Delic angled his thrusts just right, slamming hard into his prostate. The blondes head filled with pride and he began to harshly abuse that spot turning the smaller male into a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. When Hibiya finally collapsed, only being held up by his lover's firm grip, Delic flipped him over and threw his left leg over his shoulder. He quickly reentered and resumed his rapid pace. Hibiya couldn't control his moans anymore and the only coherent words that he could say were "Oh fuck!" or "Goddamn it!" or, Delic's favorite "Oh God Delic! Right there!"

The blonde gripped his lover's erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts causing Hibiya to scream. Delic chuckled and whispered seductively into his ear "Our neighbors are going to hate us." He bit down gently on that lobe before burying his head into that pale neck, biting, licking, and marking every expanse of that beautiful skin. He wanted everyone to know that this person was his and only his. He felt Hibiya tug his face into a face crushing kiss as the smaller male released all over his stomach and Delic's chest. At the feeling of those already tight walls encasing his cock in a vise grip, the blonde shot his cum deep into Hibiya's twitching form.

They laid there for a few minutes before Delic pulled out with a slurp, cum quickly following him out. He pulled he raven into a kiss murmuring "I love you," every time they parted for breath. "You know Hibiya, if there's any present or gift that you want just tell me. Our Anniversary is coming up you know."

"I can think of one thing that I might want," Hibiya replied innocently.

"Really? What's that?" Delic felt uneasy at the evil glint in his lover's eye

"A round two."

* * *

**Man oh man I should probably be in bed right now XD. So I wrote this between 12 am and 1 am so I don't really know how well I did. Please review :)**


End file.
